No así
by Muselina Black
Summary: Brienne siempre soñó con ser una guerrera, sólo que nunca esperó que su sueño se cumpliera de esa forma. Este fic participa en el reto "Infancia" del foro "Se acerca el invierno".


_**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes y lugares son de George R.R. Martin_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Antigua Infancia" del foro "Se acerca el invierno"._

_Brienne es uno de mis personajes preferidos de la serie. Me encanta su nobleza, su obsesión con el honor y con cumplir su palabra. En un mundo asqueroso como lo es Westeros, Brienne es un personaje que ciertamente destaca. Puede parecer ingenua y todo, pero eso no quita que sea valiente hasta las últimas consecuencias._

_En fin, los dejo con un pedacito de la infancia de Brienne._

**No así**

_**Tarth, Evenfall Hall, Patio de entrenamiento.**_

Galladon era un hermano estupendo, pensaba Brienne. Cualquier otro la hubiera mandado a volar si le hubiera pedido que le enseñara a usar la espada como un caballero de verdad, pero no él. Cuando su hermanita se lo había pedido, él se había limitado a asentir con la cabeza y a decirle que estaría honrado de hacerlo.

La chica había saltado de felicidad cuando él le había ofrecido su vieja espada de entrenamiento y un escudo nuevo, que le había pedido a uno de los artesanos del castillo. Incluso le había pedido que tallara el escudo de armas de Duncan el Alto, que supuestamente era uno de los antepasados de la familia de Tarth. Si había alguien a quien ambos hermanos admiraban por sobre todas las cosas, era a Duncan. No sólo por ser su antepasado, sino por todas las aventuras que había corrido. Era uno de los héroes más grandes de los Siete Reinos y era todo un honor ser descendientes suyos. Los hermanos Tarth solían leer libros sobre él y, cuando eran más pequeños, representaban sus aventuras en sus juegos.

Siempre decían que, de mayores, correrían tantas aventuras juntos como lo había hecho el noble caballero. Nadie los separaría mientras recorrieran los Siete Reinos arreglando entuertos y ayudando a todo aquel que lo necesitara.

Esa mañana, los dos chicos estaban entrenando con sus espadas de madera en el patio donde ser Goodwin entrenaba a Galladon. Lord Selwyn no había permitido que Brienne fuera entrenada también, pero Galladon aprovechaba las horas más tempranas de la mañana, cuando no había nadie en el patio, para enseñarle todo lo que Ser Goodwin le inculcaba.

—Vamos, ¡mueve las piernas, Brienne! —exclamó él mientras asestaba una estocada al aire y su hermana se agachaba para esquivarlo—. Recuerda, tienes que tener las piernas separadas para poder moverte mejor y para la estabilidad, si no te caerás como un saco de papas.

El muchacho se alejó un par de pasos de su hermana para mostrarle la posición correcta de los pies al atacar y defenderse. Brienne lo imitó, muy concentrada en cada movimiento de su hermano.

—Estupendo, ahora vamos de nuevo —indicó y se puso en la posición de atacar. Brienne lo imitó y esperó a que su hermano contara hasta tres.

Galladon nunca había sido delicado con Brienne. Nunca había tenido problemas con empujarla al barro o darle patadas cuando estaban entrenando. Y a ella le daba lo mismo. Lo que le interesaba era aprender a pelear, y sabía que eso era lo mínimo. Si después cojeaba mientras asistía a sus clases con la Septa o tenía moretones en los brazos en la cena, inventaba una excusa cualquiera y hacía como si ahí no hubiera pasado nada. Lord Selwyn estaba convencido de que tenía a la hija más torpe de los Siete Reinos.

El chico gritó que ya era el momento de comenzar a pelear y le faltó poco para abalanzarse sobre ella. Si Brienne no hubiera sido más rápida, el golpe de su hermano le habría llegado en pleno rostro. Sin embargo, ella había alcanzado a girarse en el segundo preciso y le había salido al encuentro con su escudo.

La pelea continuó así por unos instantes, con Galladon atacando a su hermana y Brienne defendiéndose como podía y esquivando sus golpes. La respiración de ambos niños se hacía más pesada por momentos, gracias al esfuerzo físico. Brienne tropezó con el suelo resbaloso y su escudo salió volando lejos de ella. Galladon alzó su espada de madera, listo para asestarle un golpe a su hermana en el vientre, pero de repente se encontró de espaldas en el suelo. Brienne se había incorporado rápidamente y estaba sosteniendo la espada de madera contra su cuello, jadeando. Galladon le sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas al barro.

—Tú ganas. Pero vamos al mejor de tres.

-o-

Después de otros dos asaltos, Galladon estaba empezando a ponerse de mal humor. Sí, su hermana no era mala con las espadas, pero nunca lo había desarmado tres veces seguidas en la misma mañana. Nunca.

Con un gruñido casi frustrado, el muchacho saltó sobre su hermana, que rodó en el barro sobre sí misma. Cuando él intentó asestarle otro golpe, la niña lo detuvo con su escudo, que luego usó para darle un empujón violento. Galladon trastabilló un poco, pero no cayó. Tuvo que estirar los brazos para equilibrarse.

La niña vio en ese momento su oportunidad y lo atacó, dándole un golpe en el brazo con su espada. El chico soltó una maldición y soltó la suya.

—¡Gané! —exclamó Brienne dando un saltito de alegría.

—Te dejé ganar, igual que las otras veces —bufó de malos modos su hermano, recogiendo su espada del barro—. Eres sólo una niñita, ¿cómo ibas a ganarme a mí?

Brienne sintió que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Por qué le había dicho eso? Ella le había ganado en justa lid y no era justo que se enojara. Porque ella podía identificar perfectamente cuando su hermano estaba enfadado.

—¡Mentiroso! ¡Te vencí y lo sabes!

—No, eres una niña, no puedes hacer este tipo de cosas —le devolvió él, intentando sonar tan despectivo como pudiese—. Eres sólo una niña fea, bruta y torpe. No puedes ser un caballero.

—¡Galladon! —reclamó ella mirando a su adorado hermano con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿De verdad acababa de decirle eso? Sintió que la cólera la invadía desde el estómago. Ella siempre había tenido mal carácter y se le hacía difícil controlarse cuando alguien la provocaba. Poco a poco sintió que la rabia la poseía y ni siquiera pensó en las palabras que soltó a continuación—. ¡Eres un estúpido, Galladon! ¡Un idiota! ¡Espero nunca volver a verte! ¡TE ODIO! —vociferó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones antes de lanzarle su espada de madera con fuerza y salir corriendo en dirección a su torre.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver su Galladon había o no esquivado al arma. No le interesaba.

No quería verlo de nuevo.

-o-

Brienne ahogó un sollozo en su brazo y se limpió con la manga del viejo blusón que su hermano le había dado para que usara al entrenar. Cuando esa mañana le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo y que lo odiaba no lo había dicho en serio. Nunca se hubiera esperado que de verdad no lo vería de nuevo.

Al menos, no vivo.

Había estado buscándolo para pedirle disculpas por su horrible comportamiento de esa mañana, cuando vio a los hombres que lo traían. En un principio no pudo ver bien qué era lo que ellos estaba cargando, pero cuando logró distinguir el rostro hinchado y azulado de su hermano había soltado un aullido de animal herido. No, Galladon. No podía ser verdad. La Septa y su padre habían tenido que calmarla con una gran dosis de leche de amapola.

Había despertado horas después, y lo primero que había acudido a su mente había sido la imagen de su hermano en la camilla improvisada y las horribles cosas que le había dicho esa mañana. Y lo peor de todo, no había alcanzado a pedirle perdón ni a decirle que lo quería mucho.

Y ya nunca podría hacerlo.

Se había puesto el camisón de su hermano, aún manchado de barro por la pelea de esa mañana y había subido a la torre del castillo. Ella y Galladon solían ir ahí de pequeños a leer las historias de Duncan en los calurosos días de verano. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos de todo el castillo.

Ahí la encontró Ser Goodwin, llorando y limpiándose las lágrimas con las sucias mangas de la prenda. Sin decir una palabra, el hombre se sentó junto a ella en el viejo banquito de madera.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Brienne bajó la mirada, avergonzada. Los guerreros no lloraban, seguro que Ser Goodwin pensaría que no tenía la madera para ser una guerrera de verdad, como las de las leyendas.

—Le dije… que… Le dije que lo odiaba —balbuceó luego de unos momentos. No sabía por qué, pero la presencia del viejo Maestro de Armas le era tranquilizadora. Aunque nunca había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, le inspiraba una confianza que sólo era superada por la que le inspiraba su hermano. Pensar en Galladon fue una nueva punzada en su corazón y la chica volvió a sollozar y a limpiarse la cara con las sucias mangas—. No… no era verdad.

—Por supuesto que no, mi lady —respondió el caballero calmadamente—. Estoy seguro de que vuestro hermano sabía muy bien que usted lo quería.

—¿Eso crees, Ser Goodwin? —la niña alzó su rostro anegado de lágrimas hacia el hombre. Ser Goodwin no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. Feúcha como era, la pobre se veía aún peor con los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos por el llanto. Pero el aire desconsolado y apenado de la chiquilla era un golpe directo al corazón del hombre. Brienne era la viva imagen de la desolación.

—Sí, mi lady —contestó intentando parecer más tranquilo—. Por cierto, vuestro hermano me contó que estabais entrenando juntos.

Ella asintió. Ni siquiera había pensado que sin su hermano las sesiones de entrenamiento acabarían. Nada de ser una guerrera de leyenda, nada de arreglar entuertos en la compañía de su hermano.

—¿Os gustaría seguir vuestro entrenamiento? No es algo inaudito en las damas nobles el saber usar correctamente una espada para defenderse. Seguramente vuestro padre no se opondrá a eso si yo se lo propongo.

Brienne se limpió nuevamente las lágrimas y lo miró fijamente. Las palabras del caballero la habían tomado por sorpresa. ¿De verdad acababa de oírlo decir eso? ¿De verdad?

—¿Lo decís en serio?

—Claro, mi lady. A vuestro hermano le hubiera gustado. Siempre decía que vos erais una increíble duelista.

La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante esas palabras. ¿De verdad su hermano había dicho eso? Ser Goodwin nunca le mentiría. Y Galladon siempre le había dicho que era muy buena, antes de la pelea estúpida. ¿Sería lo bastante hábil como para entrenar con Ser Goodwin? Dejó escapar un nuevo sollozo y se limpió la nariz con la blusa. No sabía qué decir o hacer. Quería hacerlo, quería aprender a pelear. Más que nada en el mundo. Porque Galladon ya no podía hacerlo y ése siempre había el sueño de los dos. Ser caballeros y vivir aventuras como las de Ser Duncan.

Sólo que nunca había esperado que el sueño se cumpliría.

Mucho menos, así. Sin Galladon.

**FIN**

_¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que es un momento triste, pero mientras repasaba un poco a este personaje, leí un poco sobre su hermano y se me vino esta idea a la cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado, porque a mí me gustó escribirla._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
